Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-86.0.80.15-20130211165239/@comment-15617-20130211180707
1. There were only supposed to be 2 alicorns by Faust canon standards. I know she doesn't work on it anymore, but there should be some integrity and respect towards original source material.'' ' That's not really a reason, and hasn't been for quite some time. What was or can be considered Faust-Canon, hasn't really be relevant since....well, since she left - I know that can seem frustrating every single time the canon does something that goes against her original vision of the show, but as before...it just can't be helped - she hasn't had any say in what the show does or doesn't do, for quite some time...and it's arguable that, even when she WAS around, her say was questioned and her ideas were thrown aside (Scootaloo being handicapped). People have to move past what was, or what could have been, the show if Lauren Faust stayed onboard because, as before....she hasn't been in years; to say that this is a bad idea because it goes against what Faust intended, feels like a proverbial excuse rather then something genuinely fair. Do I imagine or hope she would have stayed behind? On one hand, sure....and I say on one hand, because, if she had stayed onboard, we would have a very different canon to say the least and the developments that ''have taken place till now wouldn't have happened...and whether or not they are good, are entirely subjective. As before, arguing about the routes the show has taken because of what the show could have been if Faust was still around...feels flimsy. Though while we're on the subject, I have a feeling, as time goes on...people will love Season 1 more and more, especially those who don't like where the show is going; because that is raw MLP:FIM and best exemplifies Faust's vision. That doesn't also mean I don't enjoy Season 2 and especially Season 3 which has been nigh-flawless for me. ''2. She's being magically turned into an Alicorn. I only let Cadence slide cause it is implied she was born that way. When magic can make you an alicorn, it doesn't seem so special. '' It's not the magic that's special, it's Twilight who's special....they've expressed like crazy that this was all "destined" to happen sooner or later (which is what some people dislike about it, and I've heard good arguments from there). If the issue is because you feel anybody can become an Alicorn simply by getting zapped by the EOH, It's debatable if it even works like that because, again, it's Twilight Sparkle we're dealing with here. '''''3. Twilight a Princess? Really? She was leaning towards a Starswirl route beforehand and in season 3 they want to tak on a event with no buildup? Many would also argue this would make her the main focus, but that's to be seen. What ever made you feel like that in the first place? It sounds to me like the main reason you are upset is because this is going against your head-canon....that's no reason to dislike it. Join the club; the writers are eventually going to have to pick one route over the other...somebody's head-canon is going to be 'false' - I put that in quotes because your vision isn't "uncanon" or anything...you were and are always free to create fanworks that portray your vision of how things should have happened. The canon-episodes though? Somebody's gonna be unhappy when somebody down scenario A instead of B...and in the interest of fairness, their is usually some good to be found no matter which route the writers take with the characters. I know it can be frustrating when they aren't doing what you hoped/expected, but it can't be helped, and as before, A) their is usually always some good to be found no matter which route is chosen (e.g. I love Discord being portrayed as a malevolent Joker-esque chaotic god...but the idea of him being reformed into a playful trickster, means we get to see more of him, which I also like), and B) You are always free to create fanworks to portray how you would have preferred the canon to go. ''4. This is obvious Hasbro marketing getting incorporated in the show! Why do you think Alicorn Twilight is already getting toys made? '' I say the same thing here that I say to those who say Derpy was censored because of X Y and Z. We don't know whose idea was this...we just don't - Their is simply too much misinformation out there, and it's hard to disentangle what is truth from fiction. Was this idea really 'planned all along' like Megan Mccartney said? Maybe (but I really doubt that)...was the idea simply thrown in to make new toys? Certain plausible there too...all we can really say we certainty, is that Faust, as before, only intended for 2 Alicorns. This reason is one of those things where, honestly, I don't feel it matters...I don't think it matters as much debating who's idea was this, because it's irrelevant - what matters is, how will this episode turn out....even if the idea really was 'planned all along', or only came from some big-shot upstairs who made a phone call one day because his daughter wanted Twilight to have wings....it's irrelevant because the writers can still take this, and with a little creativity, weave this into the story as if it really were "planned all along"...little tiny totally subjective "clues" throughout the show suddenly become big "I told you so" foreshadowing and so on and so forth. The writer is MA Larson who, in my opinion, has the best chance of pulling this off versus all the other writers who I feel wouldn't be as good and/or seem better at writing comedy or episodes of a different nature. Again, not liking this because this idea came from 'so and so' is irrelevant...everybody wants to be the guy who gets to say "I told you so" and if this works or not, alot of people are going to say it....I feel it's alot more productive and positive to just hope and see if the writers can turn this into gold because that could very well end up happening, because as before, their is always some good to be found with every route.